The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Captain Bok
by Mooker
Summary: Captain Bok the pirate and his crew face off against the most feared Moblin on the seas... Dreggo!


The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Captain Bok  
  
By Mooker  
  
Based on the video game, The Wind Waker.  
Captain Bok of the pirate vessel called the Winstkor leads a rally of misfit pirates with odd talents. There's Batey the first-mate who can clean your shoe faster than a cannon ball from a good blast (he comes in handy when lost boots are pulled aboard... no-one on board has to worry about buying shoes). There's also Mik the swabbie who has the strongest pair of dentures on the sea. Coral, the only pirate who excels in knitting. And last, but not least, the navigator Troy who has poor hygene and remains in the high-nest of the ship with a telescope in hand (he smells so bad, he's never aloud to come down... only on special occasions).  
  
Together this tried-and-ture bunch venture the seas: salvaging, terrorizing, and living off of it.  
  
Until one fateful day when Captain Bok met Dreggo...  
  
Dreggo, as most people know, is the most feared Moblin alive... and the most intelligent. Moblin can speak the words of men and can even write, which some humans can't even boast. Dreggo, despite his dank smell, is famous throughout the seas. He used to be a simple guard in the Forsaken Fortress, until his potential was realized and he was banished. Now he sails the sea with a crew of Bokoblins and other monsters in search of... not treasure... but victims!  
  
And Lo! he had found many. But Bok and his crew weren't going down without a fight. 'To your stations men! Show'em our starboard ammo! Heh heh!'  
  
The Winstkor sharply turned port side so thats its other side pointed to Dreggo's ship. Undaunted, the Moblin ship continued forward. Troy was able to make out the faces of snarling Bokoblins without using his telescope.  
  
'Don't yeh move any more paces!' warned Bok. The ship did not respond. Finally, when Bok could hear the vicious growls from the monsters aboard the opposing ship, he ordered, 'Fire at will, mates!'  
  
Cannons blazed with bombs and many missed only to swirl into the ocean and burst flames and waves. Some, however, hit the ship... but Dreggo's stern was too tough. 'Full speed ahead!' came a deep, gutteral voice.  
  
The ship flew into the Winstkor, crashing and devastating the Winstkor. Bokoblins and Chu-Chus and even three Darknuts boarded the ship! 'Men at arms!' yelled Bok, who pulled his machete on instinct. The fight raged on, the Bokoblins with there awful machetes and the Darknuts with their terrible broadswords crashing down on the pirates of the Winstkor. Troy, from above, pulled a handy set of arrows and a bow from a chest on the high-nest and began firing down from above. Batey produced a giant, spiked club as if from nowhere and began swinging violently. Coral pulled out her trusty sabre and Mik joined her with his... uhh.. slingshot.  
  
Metals clanged, arrows thumped, and slingshot-pegs fwapped away at the onslaught of monsters. The Chu-Chus were no problem at all. Their bugery hide was no match for the awesome club of Batey. The Bokoblins were drawn back by the flying arrows and slingshot-pegs, and the Darknuts were surrounded with sword wielding foes which unlatched the strapps of their armor and left them defenceless. Mik hopped on the back of one Darknut and spun his helmet backwards. The Darknut fumbled blindly, looking for his sword... but was quickly cut down by a thin sabre. The second Darknut was even fiercer... but also more stupid. Bok spun a rope around it's legs and pulled it to the ground. The Darknut, fumbling to get up in his clumsy armor, was struck in the head by a hard blow from Batey's club. The third proved the toughest... but Troy came to the rescue by swingy down a rope and kicking it overboard... 'Buh-bye!'  
  
The pirates cleared their ship... but there was one monster left... Dreggo himself. The mighty Moblin, much bigger than the any of the three Darknuts, emerged from within his ship's hold. In his hand was a long, golden , double-bladed javelin with three skull-necklaces wrapped around it. Dreggo's teeth were blood red and his skin was jet-black and his screams were devastating to the eardrums.  
  
Fool-hardy Mik charged the Moblin, only to get whacked clear across the ship. Angered, Captain Bok yelled, 'Charge!' And with that, Batey, Coral, Troy, and Bok, himself, charged after the Moblin. Bok jumped high over the Dreggo's head and sliced off his left ear. The Moblin fumbled backward, leaving his stomache open to attack. Troy drew an arrow and shot Dreggo in the stomache, piercing his thick hide. Dreggo doubled over and swung his javelin violently. He hit Troy and knock him way off overboard. Coral screamed, 'Troy!'  
  
Enraged, Coral charged and swung a fierce blow... which cut Dreggo's javelin in half. The Moblin used both pieces of the golden staff and sliced after Coral. Coral blocked a few before Dreggo pulled a swift spin-kick and knocked her out for the count. Batey grunted, 'Hey!' and charged after Dreggo. But Batey's huge mass alone wasn't enough to outmatch Dreggo. Batey's club was caught by Dreggo's mouth. Dreggo squeezed his immense jaws and broke the club in two. He then picked up Batey and flung him so high in the air, he landed on the high-nest and was knocked out... from Troy's daunting odor.  
  
All that was left now was Bok. The Moblin roared fiercely. Bok pulled his machete and made a deft swing... but his sword was slapped from his hand. Desperately, Bok grabbed a hanging rope and began to climb. The Moblin laughed and squatted to the ground. Then, with a strong thrust he jumped up and caught Bok by the foot.   
  
Barely hanging for dear life, the rope eventually swung over to the ends of the ship. Now both Dreggo and Bok hung over the sea. Bok, loosing hope, prayed. And to answer his prayers came a strong gust of wind and blew the ships sail, which was unsecure from the broken rope that Dreggo and Bok now hung on, spun rapidly. Bok gripped the rope tightly. Dreggo, who had his enormous hands on Bok's foot, began to slip. Bok's shoe couldn't handle the stretch, and ripped off Bok's foot. Dreggo was thrown way off into the horizon and the wind stopped blowing. As the sail stopped spinning, Bok looked out over the horizon. He caught a glimpse of a small, red boat sailing towards the sun.  
  
After scaling back down the rope, Bok noticed that all his ship-mates were back on board and okay. But, one was missing. His first-mate was gone! 'Where's Batey?'  
  
Just then, Batey came crashing down from the high-nest, still unconcious from Troy's strong odor. 'There he is,' said Mik.  
  
THE END  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to the Zelda video game series or any other Zelda product whatsoever and all that stuff... 


End file.
